poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of It Takes Two
Pooh's Adventures of It Takes Two is another upcoming new movie planned to be re-edited by RatiganRules. It is unknown when the film will be made. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends (along with Ash, Bloom, Simba, Tai, and their friends) meet two unrelated young girls who happen to look identical and they suddenly meet. Amanda Lemmon is an orphan, and about to be adopted by a family whom she doesn't like, The Butkises. She actually wants her child-loving case worker Diane Barrows to adopt her instead. Diane would like the same thing but authorities will not let her, due to her low salary. Alyssa Callaway is coming home from her boarding school's piano recital competition, only to find that her wealthy father Roger is about to marry Clarice Kensington (whom Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Dr. Facilier, Rothbart, the Evil Queen, Governor Ratcliffe, Ursula, Morgana, Frollo, Mother Gothel, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hades, Shan Yu, Ratigan, Fidget, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Gaston, Hans, The Trix, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Justin, Ezekiel, Kelly, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket) a socialite who (secretly) hates kids and baseball (which Roger adores). The girls switch apples and find out that Diane and Roger would fit together perfectly. So they arrange "chance" meetings with the desired result: They fall in love with each other. After some turbulence, Alyssa who poses as Amy ends up being adopted by the Butkises. She and Diane (while looking for Alyssa) find out the only reason The Butkises have adopted many children were for the children to work in their salvage yard. When Clarice secretly spies on Roger and Diane, she decides to move up the wedding from the next month to the next day. After Amy, who poses as Alyssa, proves to Vincenzo who she really is at the church, he summons to have the real Alyssa picked up from the Butkises' salvage yard to stall the wedding. Once Diane and Alyssa end up at the church, Roger stops the wedding and tells Clarice that he fell in love with Diane. Furious, Clarice slaps Roger and prepares to do the same to both Amy and Alyssa but is stopped by both Diane and Vincenzo. Clarice storms out of the church, embarrassed. Roger and Diane both find out in the end that it was Amy and Alyssa that arranged all the meetings between the two of them the entire time. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Geoff, Bridgette, Leshawna, Harold, Duncan, Courtney, Zoey, Mike, Camron, Dawn, Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, King Triton, Princess Melody, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Michael Darling, John Darling, Tinker Bell, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, Mac Foster, Bloo, Coco, Wlit, Eduardo, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Lilo and Stitch and their friends, Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Djali, Hugo, Victor, Laverne, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Sofia the First, Princess Merida, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Elsa the Snow Queen, Reef, Fin McCloud, Emma, Lo Ridgemount, Ty Ridegemount, Broseph, Johnny, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Dr. Facilier, Rothbart, the Evil Queen, Governor Ratcliffe, Ursula, Morgana, Judge Claude Frollo, Mother Gothel, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, the Queen of Hearts, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hades, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Gaston, Prince Hans, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Shan Yu, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Justin, Ezekiel, Kelly, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Dr. Facilier, Rothbart, the Evil Queen, Ratcliffe, Ursula, Morgana, Frollo, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, the Queen of Hearts, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hades, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Gaston, Hans, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Shan Yu, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Justin, Ezekiel, Kelly, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket will be working for the main villainess Clarice Kensington. *Both the first three Pokémon movies and It Takes Two were released by Warner Bros. *''The Lion King'' was released on Home Video at the time when It Takes Two was released in Theaters in 1995 and the TV show The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was in reruns on ABC Satuday mornings. *The only members of the Jungle Adventure crew to appear in this film are Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Louis, Genie, and Sebastian. *The only members of the Alfea Adventure Crew to appear in this film are Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Scuttle. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Adventure Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:RatiganRules